My Walls Stood Painted Blue
by pro-uchiha
Summary: When a young, single mother meets a young, primary teacher, they realize they are seeking for the same thing. A new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: well, this is the first chapter of that modern day SasuHina fic I was talking about. It came to me after listening to RADWIMPS' Theme of Mitsuha.**

 **I had this up in my laptop for a while but ugh I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Please leave a review of what you think about it so that I may know to continue it or not and I already have chapter two ready as well but I dont know what to feel about this. thank you all for your support and motivation.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine because Hinata and Sasuke would have ender up together and title came from Ed Sheeran's part in Everything Has Changed.**

* * *

 **\Chapter One/**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The incessant beeping of the alarm clock on the bedside table woke up the young woman. She slowly sat up, her raven tresses tumbling down her slumped shoulders, and squinted at the blocky numbers blinking on the glowing red screen against the dark backdrop of her bedroom.

 **5:00 A.M.**

Hinata Hyūga would have preferred a few more minutes of sleep. Or hours, but she could not afford it. She stretched her limbs and groaned at the pleasure that coursed through her weary bones.

Kicking off the lavender duvet, she planted her feet on the floor and stood up clumsily, still a bit disoriented from a rather difficult shift at the flower shop. A wedding party had decided to change their order last minute.

She entered the tiny bathroom and bent over the sink, studying her reflection on the cracked mirror of the medicine cabinet. Her skin was an unhealthy pallor, her red rimmed eyes and dark bags were evidences of her insomniac habits. Her face no longer resembled the wholesome roundness she had a few years ago but instead was sharper with prominent cheekbones jutting out. To add to the horror, her indigo hair stuck all over the place.

Hinata breathed out through her nose. She had stopped caring what she looked like since the move from her homeland.

She stripped off her light blue pyjamas and gingerly stepped into the bathtub.

* * *

The Pikachu clock on the kitchen mantle read **5:30 A.M.**

Hinata quickly dabbed her damp hair with a fuzzy, purple towel and immediately prepared breakfast. She grabbed her white apron with forget-me-nots sown on the trim and hung it around her pale neck and tied it around her waist so she would not spill anything on her sweater.

Despite yesterday's calamities, today was a very special day and she wanted everything to go smoothly. Starting with breakfast.

She cracked two eggs and whisked with a pair of chopsticks, pale eyes darting to the clock from time to time. She then proceeded with miso soup _,_ chopping the chives, tofu, wakame seaweed and sliding it into the vat of boiling dashi. After the scrambled eggs were grilled thoroughly, she wrapped it into a neat roll and cut it in half, carefully placing it on a plate.

As soon as the tamagoyaki, miso soup, natto, and a stack of slightly disfigured Hello Kitty-shaped pancakes were set on the table, the young woman checked the clock again and was glad to know she had been on time. She untied her apron and hung it around the side of the cupboard before walking towards a smaller bedroom next to hers.

She turned the rusty brass knob of the door and gently pushed it open. She walked in, her bare feet, pale and red, pattered on the linoleum. She checked the room and was satisfied that everything was in order as opposed to last night's jumble of clothes and books. She stalked towards the window and pushed aside the curtain. The dim light from outside's pewter skies drenched the room in a melancholic dark gray tincture.

Hinata studied the street outside, taking note of the light rain drizzling on the sidewalks. She smoothed her ankle-length, light coral skirt and lightly patted the bundle on the bed, completely covered by the baby blue blanket patterned with fluffy clouds.

 _"Ohayō,_ Ikumi-chan. It's time to get up."

Hinata gingerly pulled off the sheet and was surprised that the little person inside was already awake, large, silver eyes encased in thick lashes staring into her lavender ones, unblinking. Hinata smiled softly before pressing a kiss on the crown of her platinum hair and got up. She opened the pink bureau beside Ikumi's bed and rummaged through the clothes.

She placed the white blouse and navy blue pinafore, the standard uniform of Umino Primary, on the edge of the bed. "Get ready, I'll be waiting in the kitchen, okay?" but her daughter did not answer, still staring out of the window. Hinata sighed and bent down to kiss her daughter before retreating outside.

Today was special because not only was it Ikumi's first birthday outside of Japan, it was also her first day of school. Hinata had not wanted her to start until she found a stable foothold in their new life. Now that she held two jobs and finally found a flat, albeit a small, cheap one, it was enough for the both of them. She wanted a normal life for Ikumi again.

When Ikumi walked into the kitchen, Hinata had previously placed six pink candles on the stack of Hello Kitty pancakes and said in her gentle voice, "Happy birthday, Ikumi-chan!" Ikumi's eyes widened. Hinata fidgeted, afraid that she may have overdone it. Ikumi hated anything too loud or extravagant. The little girl preferred to stay in the quiet and seclusion, which worried her mother greatly. But a smile appeared on her pale face and that familiar blush contoured her cherubic cheeks.

Hinata mentally sighed in relief and sat her daughter down. She wanted Ikumi to feel at home again with the breakfast she usually had back in Japan. Ever since they moved here, all she and Ikumi ate were bowls of cereals that tasted like the cardboard boxes they came from.

After Ikumi blew out her candles, they ate heartily and Hinata was happy that her daughter seemed at ease. She was afraid of letting Ikumi go to school in a foreign land, so as soon as she found a primary school owned by a Japanese family, she did not care for the added cost of uniforms or books, she just wanted her daughter to fit in. Hinata glanced at her daughter who returned to her pensive mood, drinking her bowl of soup.

She placed a hand on her daughter's arm.

"Ikumi-chan, are you ready for school?"

Ikumi shrugged but did not meet her eyes.

* * *

"Did you love breakfast, Ikumi-chan?"

Ikumi, standing by the door in front of her mother, beamed up at her and nodded enthusiastically. Hinata grabbed a small, dark blue coat from the wrack and handed it to her daughter who in turn took it and put it on. Hinata wrapped a woolly light blue scarf around her daughter and helped her put on her matching gloves. After slipping into her own lavender trench coat, dark gloves, and putting crocheted beanie, she made sure her daughter had on her backpack and wellies before locking the door to their flat.

She took her daughter's hands into hers and tried not to show the fear bubbling in the pit of her stomach. But Ikumi held that all-knowing expression on her young face. It frightened Hinata just how wise and older Ikumi sometimes looked. "Ne, let's get going. We don't want you to be late on your first day!" she said excitedly, feeling foolish.

It was the Christmas season and the weather was as gray as Ikumi's eyes. The only difference was the festive look decorating every corner, making the weather seem warm and jolly; Ikumi's eyes were empty and cold. Hinata's heart ache at the thought and she forced herself to look ahead instead of studying her daughter's dead gaze. She wanted nothing more than to rip out the throat of the man who caused this, but that would do no good. Besides, he was already behind bars.

They took the tube towards the city. An older gentleman had given up his seat for them which Hinata hesitatingly took with a faint blush on her cheeks. Ikumi had her face buried on her mother's chest and slept the whole time. Hinata hummed under her breath and stroke Ikumi's hair while her thoughts were on a certain doll she knew Ikumi had been eyeing for quite a while now. Hinata felt a genuine smile come across her cold lips.

She had been saving enough from the tips she receives from the restaurant and part of the wages from the flower shop just to buy that doll on Ikumi's birthday. She had planned it out perfectly. Before she would pick up Ikumi from the primary, she would go and buy it and surprise her. Maybe Hinata would even have enough for ice cream.

They got off the tube but not before Hinata bowed to the gentleman in gratitude who blushed and smiled nervously, claiming it was no trouble. Then she remembered bowing was not very common in this country and she blushed herself in embarrassment and hurried after her daughter who had been waiting on the platform.

They clambered into a bus and after a few minutes reached their stop. Hinata hurriedly paid the fare and the duo walked the few blocks to Umino Primary school. The school was a red brick building with a playground situated on the front yard, complete with a swing set, see-saw, monkey bars, and a sandlot. Hinata hoped in her hearts of heart that her daughter could start anew.

Until she felt a slight quivering in the hand she was holding. Hinata tightened her grip around her daughter's and was afraid that she could feel how cold and clammy it was despite their gloves. She immediately looked down at her daughter and found her snuggling behind her skirt.

She was afraid. _Of course she would be!_ _I am so stupid_ , Hinata thought, angry with herself.

"Ikumi?" she whispered and knelt down on the cold ground. She took ahold of her daughter's arms, hoping to ground her. Ikumi's silver eyes darted to and fro like a deer caught in headlights.

 _She's not ready_.

Hinata was reminded of her promise that they would try to settle down first before Ikumi went to school. So as soon as she landed a part time job in the Yamanaka's flower shop, thanks to her cousin's former fiancé and her dear friend who referred her to the bubbly Ino Yamanaka, the daughter of the owner and rented a flat, she finally decided it was time to scavenge for school.

The perfect school.

She feared Ikumi would be bullied by the other kids and disparaged by her teachers but Headmaster Iruka quelled her thoughts by promising that in his school, no such thing would happen and if it did, severe and quick action will take place. There was something about the man that made Hinata trust him. Perhaps it was because of his sincere and kind chocolate, brown eyes.

"Excuse me, but are you both all right?"

The deep voice startled her from her thoughts and she looked up from the watery depths of Ikumi's eyes and was met with a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

The man was quite a looker. He was broad shouldered with a sculpted tanned face. He wore a loud orange sweatshirt, a green scarf wrapped around his sturdy neck, and a pair of cargo shorts. His yellow hair was a stark contrast to the gray skies and dark pavements. Hinata blushed. She had never gotten used to good looking men interacting with her.

"O—oh, w—we are fine. Thank you," Hinata muttered shyly, hoping he would move on and leave them alone. He seemed really nice but wanted to give her daughter the space she needed.

The man raised an eyebrow but nonetheless flashed her a blinding grin. "Would your daughter like to tag along with my son to school? He's really very friendly," he said.

"I—I don't really—

"C'mon! It'll be fine. The name's Naruto Uzumaki, by the way," the man cajoled, pushing his son towards Ikumi. The little boy had sea green eyes and loud blonde hair, like his father. Hinata smiled at the boy and at Naruto. "Hinata Hyūga," she said.

Naruto's son's eyes widened at the sight of the trembling little girl.

He stalked towards her and stuck out his hand in greeting. "Hi! My name's Haru Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!" he bellowed. Hinata found the boy adorable and she knew he meant well and his father did not know any better but she hoped it would not scare Ikumi into hiding.

Instead of taking his hand, Ikumi shook her head and hid behind her mother, little gloved fingers holding on tightly to the soft material of Hinata's coat. Hinata casted an apologetic glance at the boy and his father but turned around to wrap her arms around Ikumi.

"I—I'm very sorry, Uzumaki-san. She's extremely shy," Hinata explained as vaguely as possible. Naruto scratched the back of his head, abashed. "Yeah, Haru can be loud but he means no harm. Maybe we can just walk together then," he offered. Hinata nodded in agreement and blushed again at his kind consideration.

She gently clasped Ikumi's hand again and they walked side-by-side Haru and Naruto who was keeping a tight hold onto his son's hand to keep him from running off and playing at the playground so early in the morning. "So, I couldn't help but notice you called me 'Uzumaki-san.' Are you from Japan, perhaps?" Naruto asked, turning his head to her. Hinata nodded. "Yes, I am." "Oh! I should have known when you said your last name was Hyūga. Doesn't your family own a huge corporation there?" Hinata bowed her head, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Mhm," she answered noncommittally.

Naruto, sensing her discomfort, changed the course of the conversation. "Well, I think it's awesome you're from Japan! My wife and I also come from there. We got married there and had Haru here. I miss it a lot though. My mother's been pestering us to visit because she haven't even seen Haru yet." Hinata could sympathize with that. Her father had not met Ikumi since he threw Hinata out of the estate. Hinata doubted her father, Hiashi Hyūga, a business tycoon, would even want to meet his granddaughter.

"That is sad," Hinata commented quietly, pushing her old family in the back of her mind.

They entered the building, glad to be out of the cold. Their shoes and the children's wellies squeaked on the linoleum as they all trudged down the hallway.

"Aha! Here it is!" Naruto said, his eyes gleaming as they all stopped in front of a door.

"Don't worry about your daughter. The teacher may look…uh…," Naruto scratched his head, trying to find the words to describe the man behind the doors. "Cold—yeah, that's the word—but he really is nice, to the children at least and polite to the parents. He's really a great guy, believe it!" Hinata raised an eyebrow. She would always worry about her daughter even if this stranger was kind. "You know the teacher?" she asked, pressing for more.

Iruka had not introduced her to the primary teacher but he had assured her of the man's credibility.

Naruto chuckled and brought his arm behind his head again, "Yeah. He's a good friend."

The door suddenly opens and standing on the threshold was probably the handsomest man Hinata had ever come across. He was tall and lean with broad shoulders and narrow hips. His eyes differ from Naruto's wide, bright, cerulean ones with a sharp, calculating look and the color of graphite.

But what surprised her the most was how young he looked. He looked about the same age as her and Naruto.

She frowned. _He_ was the primary teacher?

* * *

 **NOTE: I know this is shorter than the chapters I'm used to but bear with me, this an introductory chapter. tell me what y'all think? :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: thank you all so much for your kind reviews and support! They motivate me to keep writing. I love all of you SasuHinas, you make my day. Anyways, here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

 **please leave a review to let me know what y'all think! :) xx**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine obviously because if it was big changes are going to happen**

* * *

 **\Chapter Two/**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

He was awake before the alarm clock.

He sat by the window, peering through the blinds and watching the sleeping world still working outside. The cloudy night sky, lacking the usual rivulets of stars and blinking planets, and the languor streets below with its holiday decorated shop windows and candescent lamplights, that were about to flicker off in a few hours, withheld him from a long awaited sleep.

Sasuke hated the silence of loneliness.

It allowed the nightmares to plague him even more. The crooning radio in the background and the festivities playing below his condo was enough to keep them at bay. He ran a hand through his messy dark hair and counted to the hour, to the minute, to the seconds. He itched for a cigarette or for a glass of gin or a cold can of Asahi.

But he remembered years of painful rehab and a promise to a best friend to keep his abstinence.

The raven haired man got up from his spot on the window sill and walked towards his study table. He sat down on the wooden chair with its uncomfortable straight back and hard seat and started reading his students' papers. It had been an assignment of describing a hero.

He leafed through the papers, limned in sloppily colored figures and writings. He read one and he felt his chest tighten.

 ** _My Hero is: My Big Brother_**

 ** _The name of my big brother is Andrew. He has red hair and green eyes. He loves me and my mum. He left to a big school in Amerika. I miss him but I see him sometimes. He is big and smart and strong like batman._**

It was far from a Petrarchan sonnet or a work by Thoreau but its simplicity and rawness was what made it better for Sasuke. It was why he decided to leave the force and enter into education and chose to surround himself with naïve, innocent children who loved to dream of superheroes defeating villains, of knights rescuing princesses from a vicious dragon, of a world so clean and pure.

He placed a smiley face sticker on the top left corner of the paper.

Another paper made him snicker. It was from his most eccentric student and godson. Haru Uzumaki.

 ** _My Hero is: MY DAD_**

 ** _My dad is the strongest out of everyone. He can carry me and mum and Misaki at the same time. My dad is cool too and he can beat up anyone. He is a super hero but his better than suprman and batman and iorn man. He can save me and my baby sister and mum from the bad guys. He is the best dad._**

Haru had also drawn a tall, stick figure with yellow spikes protruding from the head and three smaller stick figures right on the arms of the tall stick figure.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement but that genuine smile on his face stuck. Haru was the class troublemaker but he was liked by everyone and he brightened up the sometimes dull days. Sasuke could not deny that his godson was a linchpin in his life no matter how annoyingly bright he was. Like his father.

He had finished grading by the time the alarm started beeping. He stretched his arms and back before turning off the blasted thing and getting into the shower.

He ignored his unruly dark hair and slipped on a black sweater and dark jeans. After drinking a cup of steaming black coffee, he put on his combat boots, grabbed his beige trench coat and car keys before exiting his condo.

* * *

Iruka's Range Rover was the only one in the parking lot, indicating that he was the only teacher to have arrived very early, but he was used to it. In fact he liked it. He hated interacting with the other staff. It was a blessing that he was the only teacher in Umino Primary building. The rest were up with the older students.

Nothing irked Sasuke more than the other teachers batting their lashes at him and curling their hands around his arms.

Unlocking his classroom door, Sasuke felt for the light switch and switched it on, the sudden intrusion of the fluorescent lights blinding him for a second. He mentally groaned and cursed inwardly, hoping he had a few minutes sleep at least. At least his class room was neat and he did not have to hustle tidying it up.

He placed his messenger bag on his desk, alongside his thermostat and sat down on the swiveling chair facing the wooden desks and colorful plastic chairs. To make it look less intimidating and austere, he had arranged for four to five kids to sit around one circular table, making it easy for them to interact and make friends.

 _Crap. I forgot. I have a new student today._ Yesterday, Iruka had stopped him from leaving and told him of a new student, a little girl of six, who would be coming in today. Sasuke got up from his comfortable position and languidly walked across the class room to the extra chairs stacked at the back. He took one and after a few minutes of consideration, decided to place it next to Haru's near the front (the boy gets in so much trouble, Sasuke needed to watch his every move).

Maybe then, he can analyze what she was excelling at and what she needed work with.

Contrary to popular belief, he cared about his students very much no matter how he may act or look in the exterior. He realized that many did not expect _him_ of all people to teach a bunch of loud children but here he was. And he cared because he saw firsthand how ugly the world truly was at their age.

He wanted to preserve them from it. Yes, they needed to know that the world was not rainbows and unicorns but they will know that when they get older. If he could give them that little dose of happiness and wonder, then he would.

The first student to arrive was Carlyle Taylor, to always arrive that is. He was a short, portly kid with a hair so bleached it looked white. The brass buttons of his navy blue blazer always stretched on his ample belly and his matching canvas shorts had to be closed by his leather belt. He had small, watery sky blue eyes and puffy, ruddy cheeks.

He may have the biggest body in the class, but he also had the biggest heart.

Sasuke was fond of the kid but not his mother.

Mrs. Taylor loved coming in early because she had a full time job that called for her attention twenty-four-seven and she loved to squeeze in time to flirt with her son's young, single teacher. Like Carlyle, she had short and curly, bleached hair and blue eyes. But that was where the similarities ended. She was lanky with awkward limbs that did not seem to coordinate with the rest of her body.

"Good morning, Sasuke- _sensei_ ," she grinned lecherously, showing a few golden teeth. "I heard that's what people in Japan call their teachers. Cute isn't it?" Sasuke grunted in response and turned towards his student.

"Have you done your homework?" asked Sasuke gently with a soft smile on his face.

Carlyle perked up. "Yes, Sir. My father helped me too." Sasuke wanted to laugh but instead ruffled his blonde hair. "I'm glad to hear it. Your father sounds like a great man," he commented curtly, not sparing a glance at his aloof mother.

"All right. Place it on my desk and grab your primer and start reading," he ordered to which Carlyle happily obeyed. He prepared himself mentally before turning to Mrs. Taylor. "Is there anything I can help you with, Mrs. Taylor?" he asked politely, trying not to grit his teeth. Mrs. Taylor studied her nails and gave her son a glance before leaning towards Sasuke, her cleavage in view.

"So, I have this business trip this Saturday and my husband is quite busy—

"Excuse me, Mrs. Taylor, but I fail to see what your business trip has to do with your son's progress in school," Sasuke interrupted, actually annoyed at her negligence towards her son. Carlyle may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he definitely had potential and Sasuke could see it. But sometimes, Sasuke would catch him looking out the window or playing with the pages of his books instead of reading.

He wanted Carlyle to care and had hoped his parents did as well.

"Oh! Well, it doesn't have to do _anything_ with Carlyle or the school. I think you're doing a marvelous job at it—

He cleared his throat. "Mrs. Taylor, if you do not have any concern whatsoever, _I_ do. I know Carlyle is an intelligent boy but sometimes, often, to be honest, he doesn't seem to care. I want to know what your take is in all of this." Mrs. Taylor's mouth was pressed in a thin, red line. Sasuke continued.

"His father, however, seems to care a great deal. Mr. Taylor called me yesterday after classes to check on how well his son was doing. This is none of my business, but perhaps you could focus on your son's education as well? I'm very sure he would appreciate it as much as I would."

Mrs. Taylor blinked dumbly, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. It was good timing that little Wallis Evans had arrived with her grandmother in tow. Excusing herself, Mrs. Taylor left the classroom in a rush. Sasuke was both relieved and angered at the same time. He just hoped he got through to her.

* * *

Counting heads, Sasuke noticed mostly everyone was present except for his two students up front. He narrowed his eyes and checked his wristwatch. Haru was never late; in fact, he had perfect attendance. Sasukie worried that he probably caught something and decided to head outside to make a call to Naruto.

"I want everyone start reading your primers. I will know if you've been reading or playing around. Samuel, I'm talking to you," Sasuke called, directing his eyes at the boy who had been picking his nose and placing whatever he pulled out into his mouth.

He pushed back his chair and walked towards the door, pulling the handle open.

"TEME!"

Sasuke cringed at the vulgar language and volume. Closing the door softly behind him, he narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at his best friend. He was used to Naruto's crude name-calling and jives and often tolerated outside of work, but this was obviously different. "Naruto," he hissed, "we are in school. Specifically a _primary_ school. We'd all appreciate it if you would act mature." Naruto flushed in embarrassment and hoped his son would not imitate his language or his wife would have his head on a stick. "Hehe, shut up."

Haru stuck his head from behind his father and beamed at his teacher. "UNCLE SASUKE!" he proclaimed, jumping forward. Sasuke's eyes widened but smiled in relief. Haru was all right. He knelt down on one knee and placed his hand on the boy's messy blonde locks. "Hey, lad, ready for school?" Haru nodded vigorously but turned to glare at someone.

Sasuke looked up and found a young woman standing beside Naruto awkwardly. She was quite short with long, purplish-bluish hair that reached the small of her back. Her skin was fair but the tip of her nose was red from the cold outside. She looked comical with a floppy crocheted beaning covering her head, stopping only a few inches from the tips of her pin straight bangs.

Sasuke thought she looked quite familiar.

Ah. Her eyes.

He could never forget those eyes. His uncle used to convene for business purposes with her blood.

But what was a Hyūga doing here, looking disheveled and downtrodden? Last time he checked, the Hyūga were tight knit, proud, ostentatious clan. They were now the top of the food chain ever since the scandal that broke the Uchiha.

Was that why she was looking at him so bellicosely? Had Iruka mentioned to her he was an Uchiha? But that should not matter here, right? It was why he ran away from his home a long time ago, not looking back.

He hadn't been able to handle the baggage of being an Uchiha.

He still couldn't.

The way she stood reminded him of a kitten drenched in water. She was trembling, as if terrified of something about to happen. She had a hand on her chest and one arm holding another hand behind her.

"BUT someone isn't. It's bad not to be happy for school. Right, Uncle?" Haru's voice cut through his thoughts. Sasuke cocked his head to one side, catching the glimpse of a little girl, shorter than Haru, and holding onto her mother's skirt as if for dear life.

Naruto smacked Haru lightly upside the head. "Hey, be nice," he scolded. The Hyūga mother watched his cautiously as Sasuke disregarded the father and son and charily approached the little girl with silver eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul. He knew that look. That look of hopelessness and trepidation.

Names be damned, he did not care if her mother had some prejudices against him. He needed to let the girl know he could be trusted.

When he was finally eye-to-eye with her, he held out a hand and smiled kindly, softening his amber eyes.

 _"Hajimemashite. Uchiha Sasuke-sensei desu_ (1) _."_ Her pale eyes widened a fraction before looking up at her mother who nodded encouragingly. He pretended not to notice the tears absconding her white eyes.

 _"Onamae wa nandesuka?_ (2)" he asked.

The Hyūga woman abruptly stepped forward, blocking his view of the child. "Her name is Ikumi, Mr. Uchiha. Thank you for your consideration in speaking Japanese to her. I've taught her as much English as I can. She's a bright girl. I…hope you can help her. Please, she's very shy," she whispered the last part, her voice breaking.

One again, Sasuke pretended not to notice.

He stood up and cleared his throat. "I will help her in any way I can." He did not know the back story of this woman or her child but she did not seem to mind him or pay any attention to his surname. She just seemed genuinely concerned for her daughter.

The woman looked surprised again but schooled her expression. She slowly detached Ikumi's grip on her coat and pressed her gloved hands on her daughter's flushed cheeks. The woman placed a stray strand of platinum hair behind her ear and stared unwaveringly into her eyes. "Ikumi-chan, Mr. Uchiha is here to help you while Mama is at work. Do not worry, he won't let _anyone_ hurt you." She let go of her daughter's face and Ikumi took a tentative step towards Sasuke and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miss…

"Hinata. Just Hinata," she said in a meek voice. Sasuke nodded. He bowed to her before entering the class room and Naruto coming out of it. "All right, Sasuke, Haru's settled down. I'll see you when I pick him up," he said on the way out. Sasuke merely grunted.

* * *

Hinata watched her daughter from the doorway. Naruto was right. At first, the teacher struck her odd and callous from his looks to his age. He looked like he belonged in GQ than a primary school but she shook her head, disappointed in herself. She shouldn't have judged him so quickly. He seemed trustworthy to be trusted with children.

Her heart pounded rapidly and she felt like crying once again.

 _It had been so long since_ …Hinata washed away the images taking shape in her head. She hoped with everything she had that Sasuke would help Ikumi start fresh and bring her out of the dark world of sadness she closed herself in. _No, she was locked in_ , Hinata corrected herself bitterly. It seemed foolish to trust a stranger with her daughter's well-being let alone hope that he would be the reason she came out her shell.

"She's going to be all right," said a voice from beside her. Hinata turned to look at Naruto who had his hands buried deep in his pockets and was watching her with knowing, cerulean eyes, twinkling with mirth and understanding. "She seems stronger than what she looks and she has a teacher to help her cultivate it. Don't worry, she's in good hands."

Hinata exhaled. "Thank you, Uzumaki-san," she said, letting go of the edge of her crumpled up skirt, realizing she had been balling it up from anxiety. After seeing Haru and Ikumi settled on their seats, Naruto closed the door.

"Shit, I gotta go. Sakura will be so pissed if she heard I was late for work," Naruto cursed, running a hand through his sheared blonde hair for the umpteenth time. Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped, checking her wristwatch to find out she was late as well. _Ino-san will kill me!_ She thought frantically. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder making her jump.

Naruto chuckled. "Say, Ms. Hyūga, do you have a ride?" he hesitantly asked. Hinata flushed. "I-I'm taking the bus, Uzumaki-san."

"Where are you headed, anyway, if I may ask?"

"Oh! _Ano_ …my job…it's at Royal Blue Floral Shoppe," she mumbled, hoping to cut the conversation short.

Unfortunately, the blonde did not take the hint. She figured it was probably because he was too nice to.

"Eh?! You work for the Yamanakas?!"

"You know them?"

"Know them?! The daughter of the owner, Ino, is my wife's best friend! Why don't you let me give you a ride there?" Hinata waved both her hands, flustered at the suggestion. "I-it's all right, Uzumaki-san! The bus is more than sufficient."

Naruto shrugged, "Really, it's fine. Besides, I have to go that way anyway. It's at Bexley, innit?" Hinata grunted in response, distressed at his stubbornness.

Naruto walked down the hall, turning his head over his shoulder. "Well, c'mon! It'll be fine, I won't kidnap you, believe it!"

* * *

"It's all right, Hinata, I'm not upset. Besides, I'm more concerned about the fact that Ikumi started her first day of primary school!" Ino gushed, clasping her hands together and smiling dreamily as she leaned over the glass counter.

Ino was a platinum blonde with a pair of wide baby blue eyes. Her parents migrated from Japan; her mother wanted to start a flower shop while her father wanted to set up a psychiatry firm. Ino was born in Surrey and adapted the accent as a little girl, but her Japanese was flawless considering her parents spoke to her in their language most of the time.

The notion made Hinata smile when Ino told her of it.

" _Arigatō gozaimasu._ I think she'll be fine," Hinata said, rearranging the poinsettias but thinking back to the teacher of her daughter. _Uchiha._ She remembered an Uchiha striking a deal with her father once, but that was so long ago.

"So…I didn't know you knew Naruto?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow and resting her chin on one propped fist. Hinata was caught off guard when she almost dropped a fresh arrangement of amaryllis but caught it in the nick of time. "O-oh! Uzumaki-san? We just met when he was dropping off his son," she answered casually, turning her attention to the packets of seeds still in their packages, still needing to be shelfed. Ino nodded and came out from behind the counter to help her arrange the packets.

"Ah, my cute little Haru. The kid's a ball of sunshine," Ino said fondly. Hinata nodded in agreement, "Yes, he is." Ino smiled as they both stood on stools to reach the high shelves. She had grown quite attached to the woman and considered her a friend despite not knowing her too long. She remembered Hinata's coming in the shop, in the midst of an impending snow storm, looking like a snow man made out of clothes.

She had brought her daughter with her because she had no one to watch her and lacked the finance to hire a sitter.

While Hinata inquired Ino's mother for a job, Ino watched the little girl and tried to engage her in small talk but the child was the quietest little mouse, so unlike the loud son of Sakura and Naruto. She did not say a word. All she did was stare at Mrs. Yamanaka's office door where her mother had disappeared into, fidgeting while the blonde woman talked away.

Ino was reminded of a porcelain doll she had as a gift from her aunt during a birthday so long ago. She was very adorable with cherubic cheeks and big, watery silver eyes with thick, long, dark lashes, and a bobbed chin-length hair in the color of platinum, like the snow blanketing the soil.

She did not know where the mother and daughter came from but it was obvious they needed help. And she was willing to give it. Hinata had walked out of Mrs. Yamanaka's office with a dejected look, though her mouth was covered with the shabby scarf to see the frown and quiver of her lips, her opalescent eyes were tell-tale enough to know she was futile.

"Any luck?" Ino asked anyway but feeling dumb afterwards.

She shouldn't have asked.

Taking her daughter's hand in hers, Hinata pushed down the scarf to give Ino a small, quivering but kind, gentle smile. "N-none, Ino-san. But that is all right. _arigatō gozaimasu_ ," Hinata bowed and was about to leave when Ino stopped her.

"Hinata, wait!"

Hinata stopped on the threshold, one gloved hand ready to push open the frosted glass door and turned around to face Ino. Ino smiled this time with the same kindness and softness this stranger had shown her a few minutes ago. She stepped forward and stroked the top of Ikumi's head.

"I need a part time assistant around here. Mum doesn't really do any _actual_ work, you see, but she does check from time to time if I'm doing the job right. Her health is not exactly…" Ino trailed off wistfully. "Anyways, I'm the one doing all the heavy work around here and _I_ say I need a part time assistant. So, what do you say?"

She faltered when a tear escaped the woman's eye and Ino soon found herself engulfed in her embrace.

"Oh, Ino-san! _Arigatō gozaimasu_ , you—you don't know how much this means to me!"

Ino blushed and giggled nervously. "I-it's no problem at all! I'll go talk to Mum about it." Hinata bowed again in appreciation and farewell, making Ino a bit uncomfortable. She knew it was norm in Japan and her parents occasionally do it to their old and respected customers but she just never got the hang of it considering she never grew up there.

One day though, she would love to travel there for the holidays and immerse herself with the culture of her family.

Ino giggled and shook her head at the memory. She dropped down from the stool and returned to her post behind the counter. She smiled at Hinata who was putting away the now empty boxes. "She will be fine, Hina. Ikumi's one brilliant girl, she might start breaking hearts over there, yeah?"

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 **(1) "Nice to meet you. I am _**

 **(2) "What's your name?"**

 **i might add flash backs in the next chapter. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I know, I know...I'm late but writer's block, I'm trying guys i really am :( but thank you anyway for your continued support and patience :) i dont really know how to feel about this chapter...it was supposed to be my christmas gift...nvm it's my LATE christmas gift, i will publish another chapter this week for y'alls new years gift. thank you so very much for the love!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it save for the plot and some OCs are Kishimoto's, Nobody is Ever Missing is a novel by Catherine Lacey (i recommend it highly, it might not be for everyone but i liked it lol), Amy Dunn is a character created by Gillian Flynn from her novel Gone Girl, and as you all fantasy lovers know, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe is a children's story by C.S. Lewis. All right, I'll let y'all enjoy xx (hopefully)**

 **P.S. Unbeta'd so forgive me in advance for mistakes you might encounter whilst reading;**

* * *

 **\Chapter Three/**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _She could hear the muffled sound of the orchestra behind oaken doors, drowning out the crickets' music hidden in neatly trimmed hedges and brushes; she could feel her cousin's arm wounded around hers, exuding strength and assurance, she could feel the soft material of her midnight blue gown clinging onto her pale skin like flower petals drowned in rain water._

 _Everything blurred together, confusing her of everything in her life. She was not sure where to go, of who she had to be, of who she was right now. Anxiety bubbled in her chest and she felt it climb up until it threatened to choke her._

 _"—nata-sama?"_

 _The white noise receded and she felt her senses deepen._

 _Moon-like eyes blinked under thick, flared lashes, heavy under the silver mask on the upper half of her face. "Nii-sama?"_

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _That's right._

 _She was supposed to be Hinata Hyūga, eighteen-year-old heiress to one of the biggest corporation and the largest empire in Japan._

 _At once, she could feel the sudden jolt from a stick._

Back straight.

 _Manicured, sharp fingernails tapping her rounded chin._

Chin up.

 _Cold, molten hard white eyes piercing her very being._

Don't ever forget who you are. Show them the heiress of the Hyūga. Do not let us down.

* * *

Hinata splashed her face with cold water from the running faucet. The mind numbing temperature made her cheeks a permanent red and her fingers frozen stiff. She had half a mind to cancel her shift, catch the tube home, and sleep until it was time to get Ikumi.

But she was not privileged to do so.

This was a job she could not afford to lose and although the Yamanakas decided to temporarily give her a full-time position for the holidays, the wage she receives from it will still not be enough on its own.

She puffed her cheeks and sighed. Letting her hands rest on the porcelain sides of the sink, she allowed herself to look on the cracked mirror with dry, grayish residue of soap decorating the upper corner. Her gaunt cheeks mellowed out from its harsh ruddiness earlier at least; her lips though were pale and cracked. She ran her tongue on the surface of her bottom lip and felt the jagged crevices brushing against her tongue.

But what she zeroed in on were her eyes.

And for the first time in a long time, they looked the same as her daughter's: defeated, tired, and alone.

Hinata jerked back and immediately ripped out a tissue from the rectangular container drilled onto the tiled wall. She dabbed her face, perfunctorily threw it into the trash can, and walked out of there as if her whole body had been burnt.

As soon as she pushed open the door of the girl's rest room, the aromatic scent of curry powder, ginger, and garam masala hit her nose. "Where have you been, Hinata?!" a lanky dark boy of seventeen with a thick, dark mohawk and a brilliant set of chestnut eyes demanded. He wore the same uniform as she did, a white, collar shirt with the green, bold font of _Bhatia's Taste_ stenciled onto the chest, a pair of black slacks, and a ridiculous avocado green apron tied securely around the waist. His hands were full from carrying silver platters of deep fried Bombay duck, swirling bowls of oily, red chutney, thick Surmai masala thali, and neatly folded chapattis.

"I—I was—

"It doesn't fucking matter right now—

"Aarav, what the hell is going on here?" Bhatia was a large, Indian man who inherited this little hole-in-the-wall Indian restaurant located in the back alley. People thought it lasted for generations for its incredible recipes or some familial legacy but according to Aarav, the sole heir and son of the owner, 'the fat fucks just don't know when to give up.'

"Just working, Abbu," Aarav answered curtly. The corner of Bhatia's lips twitched. "Why don't you go back to the kitchen, boy, and see what's keeping your sister. I've been calling her in the office for the past hour." There was a hint of threat tailing the man's sentence as he walked away.

"And hurry up about it, we're not making any money with your standing about. I'd be skint by the end of the bloody day."

Aarav scowled at his old man's back and faced Hinata again, his eyes blazing. "Here, take this to table twenty-three," he shoved the customers' orders towards her, making the red chutney splotch a few liquid outside its container and onto her shirt.

"I have to go call Aditi before the twat gives her another black eye."

Hinata's chest clenched.

"Of course," she whispered.

* * *

"Jack and Jill—

"Went up the hill—

"To fetch—

"A pail of water—

"Jack fell down!—

"And broke his crown!—

"And Jill came—

"TUMBLING DOWN AFTER!"

Sasuke sat in the middle of the Reading Circle on the red carpet situated on the corner of the room, his students bubbling in laughter while holding onto the cards he'd handed them to read their turn. He smiled softly, trying not to join in their giddiness. Although he promoted order in his class, he knew they had been working very hard all year to improve their reading. Some even started later than others and now are able to read a few words from the popular rhyme. His eyes drifted from the spritely children and landed on the lone girl sitting in her desk, watching all of them with her glittering, pale eyes.

He had encouraged her to join but she refused to budge from her seat. Sasuke did not coddle his students. He would protect them and take care of them, of course, but he believed that babying obstructed growth and if they refused to follow, they were timed-out.

But he absolutely did not have it in him, to send the girl in the far corner to face her punishment. The wall. There was something about her so…so him.

So he let her sit down in her seat, facing their direction that she may at least catch on.

Haru saw his teacher not paying attention to any of them anymore and followed his trail of sight. He scowled that the new girl—who refused to shake his hand!—was the optimal subject of his teacher's mind and it irked him. Why was she so important anyway? She wasn't even doing anything!

"Why is she sitting over there, Sir? Is it because she's stupid? Can she even read?" Haru asked innocently, making his classmates snigger and giggle. All at once, they all stopped talking and rolling and turned their attention towards the girl blinking owlishly at them.

"She probably doesn't understand what we're saying," Amy Claire whispered quite loudly to her friend.

"What? She can't speak English?"

"My mummy says that people like her should go back to where they came from—

"That is enough," Sasuke stood up from his place on the maroon carpet and sent a warning glare at the two girls and they immediately clamped up. "Go back to your seats and take out your Rhyme-Time flash cards and read it to yourself," they all scrambled to get up and rushed to their assigned seats.

"Haru."

"Yes, Sir?"

"I'm going to need to talk to you, after school."

Haru's sea green eyes widened and then narrowed defiantly. He knew he was in trouble. "Why only me?! It's not fair! Amy also talked!" Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Haru, I will talk to her too but what I do to anyone else should be no concern of yours and because of that outburst, I want you to go face the wall." Haru gaped but begrudgingly did what he was told to do.

As the bare, white plaster of the wall stared back at him, he cursed the new girl and vowed to get revenge.

* * *

Hinata stood before Bhatia, fidgeting with her oil stained fingers.

The dimly lit, shoe box sized office seemed too small for the both of them, and she felt suffocated. He sat on the lopsided swiveling chair with a missing wheel and a cigarette jammed in his mouth, filling the room with the curls of smoke and stench. The pale eyed woman waited for the man to acknowledge her as he leafed through the continents of a manila folder.

After a few more minutes crawled, she cleared her throat.

Bhatia studied her over skewed metal-rimmed glasses as his eyes flittered back to the papers on his hands. "You know, Hinata, we are the ones doing you a favour, yes?" when Hinata did not answer because of the lump lodged in her throat, he spurred on.

Setting aside the papers, he leaned back and the chair squeaked under the weight. He scrutinized her before he slipped out a paper almost hidden under a mountain of unpaid bills and mortgage and almost shoved it to her.

 _As if the paper wasn't saturated in her tears and sweat._

He cut her wage almost by half.

The lump in her throat swelled higher, threatening to choke her.

"We don't need you, you need us. Remember that, Hinata."

She all but walked out of the room in a defeated stance.

He was right, after all.

She entered the locker room and leaned back on the wall, trying to keep the tears at bay. Why was she such a failure? Why can't she seem to do anything right? Was moving to this country where she and her daughter barely knew anyone, just so they could get away from the people who'd hurt _her_ the most made her a bad mother? Was she being selfish?

She swallowed and pushed herself off the wall. She must not succumb to the embrace of weakness and hopelessness. She had someone relying on her. Someone who meant more than the world to her. Hinata untied the vomit green apron around her waist and hung it up the rack and changed out of her stained white shirt and pants.

After dressing up in her winter garb, she rushed out of the employee's locker room, making a beeline for the exit, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Not that she had much to work with. There were barely any customers and the employees themselves, two out of three who weren't related to the owner, looked as if they were out of place, sitting on the lounge chairs while watching the game on the ancient boxy television.

As soon as she stepped out, the icy wind swooped down and wrapped her in a mind numbing embrace, which she was grateful for. It was not enough to send her reeling back into the restaurant but she wanted to take her time as much as possible…

Because she knew—her gloved hands tightened around the cheque, crumpling it a bit—she knew it would be futile, but she had to try.

"Hinata."

She had to strain her ears, but her name was unmistakably uttered into the wind. She looked up and made out a dark figure moving from the distance. Covering her eyes with a hand, she strained her vision to catch a glimpse of her caller. Brilliant, aquatic eyes met her equally enigmatic ones and a smile slowly found its way on her lips.

"Gaara."

The tiny woman trudged towards her friend who looked quite cozy in his parka. His usually messy, auburn hair barely visible under the white cloth wrapped around his head. Gaara was a chef in the hibachi grill next door. He was a master at what he did and his skills attracted many tourists and curious passer-bys.

Gaara stubbed his cigarette on the pavement and smiled at her. The type of smile that is only somehow unique to him: small and lackadaisical but sweet at the same time. "Leaving early?" he asked, his posture lazy but eyes fiery. Hinata lowered her gaze and enclosed her hands around the paper, weighing a ton.

"I-it wasn't busy today…"

 _Or every other day._

"Ah…"

"Hm…"

Silence filled the spaces between them, leaving them to their own devices. After a few minutes, Gaara cleared his throat. "Would you like to have dinner in the restaurant? I could probably spare some time after my next shift—

"I-I-I can't…I'm sorry…I…I need to go…"

Something heavy nestled in her chest whenever she refused Gaara's invitation to hang out. He was a good friend but like Ino, she wasn't ready to let anyone fully submerge themselves into her life. She was fine with their dipping their toes in but that was it.

Gaara stiffened. "Alright," he murmured and turned on his heels, leaving her without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

The laughter of children was not something new to a primary school.

The blocks, dolls, toy cars, toy trains, toy trucks littering the carpet during play time was something expected in a primary school.

Children fighting and crying, though a nuisance, was a norm as well.

But a child sitting alone, deaf to the laughter around them, blind to the glittering tinsels encrusting windows, staring despondently yet stolidly out the window was something not someone witnesses in a primary school especially near the Christmas season.

Ikumi had a book open on her lap, but she wasn't paying it any attention and the vocalized happiness of her classmates was all background noise. Yes, it was highly unusual for a child to be so _adult-like_ but it was something Sasuke was not unfamiliar to. It was playtime and he usually read his novel at this particular time (although his eyes never fail to trail against the edges of his book, making sure no one gets hurt under his care) because, as bizarre as it sounds, he found peace and solitary amidst the racket.

It was one reason why he was grateful he kept his friends around.

But the primary teacher had set aside Franz Kafka a while ago and was now regarding his newest student with an air of curiosity and desperation.

Surely, there were quiet children around the world but Ikumi exuded something else…something darker and he so desperately wanted to find out but he was far too tentative to ask the mother for she too seemed to be drowning in something. But he was not the one to extend a saving hand.

 _Coward._

 _Go on. Hold on to your wretched life…_

Before he knew it, his body was acting on its own accord. His legs kept in stride with his racing mind as he closed the miles between him and his student. As he loomed over her, his eyes flew to the book splayed precariously on her lap while tiny, ivory fingers clasped and rested upon the yellowing pages. He came to a realization that the book was not from the beginners' pile nor was it from stack he was currently drilling his students on.

No. This was a children's chapter book.

With narrowed eyes, he caught the names of Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Peter.

Sasuke let the corner of his lips tilt up.

"You're liking this story?"

Ikumi's head snapped up and wide, scared eyes peered at her teacher's questioning dark ones. Sasuke pulled back the chair next to hers and sat down, facing the little girl.

"Well?"

Unsurprisingly, she made no reply but instead bowed her head, making her chin length hair drape against her cherry cheeks.

"I don't fault you for liking it. It is a good book. Perhaps you can share me your favorite character?"

This tactic usually worked come story time.

She remained unmoved for a few minutes, until Sasuke watched her fingers twitching and finally giving in as they disentangled themselves and trailing the printed words of the book. A finger rested smack dab on _Aslan._

Sasuke smiled.

"The great lion, huh?"

She nodded, looking like Christmas came early at his observation.

And he felt something unravel in his chest.

* * *

"P-please, I'll pay all of it as soon as I can! It's my daughter's birthday and she really, really—

"That ain't my problem, love. Now either you pay it full or you can sod off."

Hinata felt her frustration building up as unshed tears burned her eyes. "I-i-i-if y-you have a bit of kindness in your heart, you'd feel sorry for a little girl, Sir. All I'm asking—

"And my answer is no."

Hinata felt as if she was punched in the gut and honestly, that sounded less painful. Dejected before harsh and judging eyes, she took a step back and try to salvage her remaining dignity by storming away from the storefront. Suddenly a mother and a bawling daughter entered the shop. The mother appeared beyond exhausted, but still beautiful. Her long, wavy golden hair cascaded down her shoulders and her Burberry coat accentuated her slim figure. Her daughter looked as equally beautiful.

"But mummy I want it, please, please, please!"

Hinata's breath hitched as the little girl pointed at the doll she was bargaining for earlier. She watched in mortification as the mother picked it up and exhaled through her nose. Her weary blue eyes glanced down at her mini-me. "Are you sure about this, Gemma?" the daughter nodded so quickly and passionately, it reminded Hinata of the bobble heads that lined Bhatia's office shelf in place of books. "Yes! Elisabeth and Florine both have it and _I_ don't! It's not fair," she pouted which seemingly weakened her mother's resolve.

"All right, Sunshine."

"Yay! Oh and Mummy can I also get—

Hinata rushed out of the shop, feeling tears gush down her cheeks, letting the cold air sting her cheeks. She deserved a million pain for being such a failure. Not as a human being, but as a mother.

It hurt a thousand times more.

* * *

Sasuke checked his wristwatch.

The room was almost empty.

Haru was usually the last to be picked up considering Naruto's hectic job but even he left prior. He peered over his student, still sitting on her chair, head down but with her coat and gloves already on. It's obvious she had expected her mother earlier but it had been practically an hour now and still the Hyuuga was a no-show.

Anger lanced his heart.

How could she be so careless? And considering her child was in a fragile state too. But then the picture of her near tears earlier when he approached his daughter clung to his brain cells and scored his judgmental thoughts. Just as he was about to traipse across the snow towards the other building to Iruka's office so that he may contact Ikumi's mother, the door swung open and hit the wall with a _bang!_

The Hyuuga stood there, her hair up in a messy pony tail, cheeks roughly sanguine, and slightly parted lips puffing short breaths. Her eyes immediately searched the room, forgetting to acknowledge him, and ran towards her daughter, trailing wet and snow on the floor. Sasuke watch her drop to her knees beside her daughter, embracing her as if she were her lifeline.

And she was.

He heard the woman whispering rapid sweet nothings in the child's ear while running her fingers through the silvery tendrils of her hair. Sasuke could see the fervid devotion a person who held a person to the same amount as the world render the Hyuuga woman's eyes and he suddenly felt shame engulf his heart from his previous judgment.

Realizing he had been staring, he nestled a loose fist under his nose and cleared his throat. The sound startled the already fidgety woman. She lifted her head from her daughter's complexion and turned her eyes towards his. Suddenly, as if the world was in a state of abeyance, He could look to the setting sun for this but the reflection of the golden rays spilling into the room from the windows danced in her pearlescent orbs, making it appear crystalline and…lavender.

They were beautiful.

He felt heat blooming on his cheeks and he averted his gaze from hers, feigning to study the cat poster his co-worker gifted him last Christmas.

 _Damn Suigetsu._

"U-Uchiha-san…?"

Sasuke straightened and schooled his expression to that of complete stolidity before facing his student's mother. "Miss Hinata—

"I-I am deeply sorry, U-Uchiha-san. I-I-I-I ha-hadn't realized the time and work w-was incredibly busy. I-I hope you will f-forgive me, however, for taking much of your time," the woman rushed out, her eyes lowered, long, flared lashes fanning her pale cheekbones. Sasuke almost smirked but kept a professional stance. "Hn. It's fine. You need not worry about Ikumi. She was very well behaved," he said, plainly and calmly. He did not know why he failed to mention the other students' taunting nor her immediate disobedience and stubbornness when coercing her to do schoolwork.

But as much Uchiha blood pumped in his veins, he lacked the heart to dishearten the woman before him and Ikumi as well. Even if she was in terms, mute, Ikumi gave off a mature vibe, a barrier he can't seem to get pass. He chalked it up to it being her first day and he was not one to be hard on a student having struggles.

"And her studies?"

"Let me handle that, Miss Hinata. It is, after all, only her first day."

Hinata rested a hand on her bosom and gave a small bow. "I thank you, Uchiha-san." Sasuke was at a loss for words.

How do you respond to something like that?

* * *

The walk towards the stop was excruciating. The silence stitched in between them made it hurt even more. Her fingers were numb in cold even if they were snuggled in her fluffy gloves, but Ikumi didn't seem to notice as she held her mother's larger hand in hers, to which Hinata was grateful. It was selfish but she didn't want to see the disappointment in those silvery pools. Hinata adjusted her scarf so that it may cover her lips, hiding them from view, that her daughter would not see the slight quiver in them.

Ikumi had always been perceptive; it was something that incredibly unnerved Hinata considering her daughter's age.

The mother and daughter, dark and silver, hand in hand, walked past businessmen, parents, students commuting back home for the holidays, gift bags hung snugly around wrists and immaculately wrapped presents piled on top of one another, the owner trying everything to keep them from toppling. Despite the many people leaving, the city still exuded with the holiday cheer that had been cumulating the air since the beginning of December.

Hinata watched as other parents gave in to their children's last minute wish and scrambled to an opened toy store to come out holding new toys and gadgets. She bit her lip and diverted her gaze to another, trying to swallow down the lump lodged in her throat. _If we were back home…if I had swallowed down my pride…if I obeyed Father…I would be able to give her anything she asked for…but as it is, I am so very selfish…_

She looked up and found the moribund sun completely disintegrated, enshrouding everything in darkness except for the sidewalk she was on and the snow raining down from the invisible gray skies. Panic laced in her veins and she looked about to find everything gone. Not even a twinkle from the fairy lights that had been stretching from one lamppost to another. The sound of Christmas songs blaring from a speaker in a street corner now dead. Anxiety ignited her nerves and her lungs started to feel heavier as she panted for air, trying to keep from drowning.

But the abrupt tug of her hand brought her back to the world of the living.

The darkness evanesced, the hoary skies reemerged, the twinkling lights winked, and the loud, cheerful songs blustered.

Hinata felt sweet oxygen fill her lungs and she looked at her savior. Ikumi's eyebrows furrowed and her bottom lip jutted out, obviously worried about her well-being. Hinata felt the tears she'd been reigning in all day gush out and she hugged her daughter close to her. This time, the world vanished in the most blissful of ways. The people staring, the conclusion they were making, the judgment—none of it mattered. What mattered was that she had her daughter who was safe and sound in her arms and no one will take Ikumi away from her.

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha, Merry Christmas!" Juugo, the doorman of his building, greeted, doffing his blue cap. Juugo was a friendly giant who would never hurt a fly but would not tolerate disturbing the peace. He took his job seriously.

"A bit too early for that, don't you think?" Sasuke asked with a hint of a smirk on his chapped lips, leaning an arm on the counter.

Juugo smiled. "It's never too early for Christmas," the doorman responded with mirth glinting in his eyes. "Besides, I have to go see the wife and kids for the holidays. Can't blame me for getting excited," Juugo said, leaning down to pick up his cappuccino colored pug from the floor, unaware of Sasuke's sudden and cold silence.

"Hn. That's good. I'll see you around, Juugo," without waiting for an answer, Sasuke sped walked towards the elevator leading up to his flat. He was grateful when he found it unoccupied and pressed the button for the top floor. The palpable silence in the elevator made him a bit nauseous. It was not because he was afraid of heights but it was due to the fact of the past. A past he wanted to forget, a past too colorful and stubborn to even be subdued in the dusty corners of his mind.

When he reached his floor, his face was dripping in cold sweat as he stumbled out of the moving contraption. He leaned against one of the wall and pressed his mouth against his arm, trying very hard not to throw up.

After gaining a tendril of control, he gripped the strap of his messenger back until he felt the material burn against his palm. He traipsed down the hall and stopped in front of the scarlet door. He stopped when he found two pastry boxes on his doorstep. He frowned upon stumbling on the discovery and glared at the room across his. It was probably that batty old lady, Granny Neko, her name was.

Without remorse, he kicked the boxes aside, not caring for the contents that tumbled out of them and entered his flat.

The emptiness of his large condo echoed around him. Sasuke slipped off his timberlands and pattered towards the modest sized, modern kitchen. The polished linoleum countertop, the bar stools, the in-fashioned appliances were all reminders of the place's lack of lived-in atmosphere.

Sasuke dumped his bag on the dining table and walked trudged heavily to the refrigerator. His stomach was growling and it needed to be relieved. Maybe he should not have kicked boxes outside, but then again he hated sweets. He also hated that guilt bubbling in his lower stomach, slowly feeling shame at acting immaturely. What if his students were here, would he have acted so rashly? The answer is obvious. Of course not. But what teacher would he be if he wasn't setting an example albeit far from their sight?

It would be hypocrisy and Sasuke was not one to half-ass anything.

His eyes roved the contents of his fridge and found an expired milk, a molding cheese (he thought), wilting celery sticks, and an empty box of eggs. _Tsk. I need to go grocery shopping_ , he thought lackadaisically as he grabbed a can of Red Bull.

He sat on the bar stool rested the cold can against his forehead, willing the migraine to go away.

He knew what triggered this episode, he was just too much of a coward to confess it even to himself. Sasuke threw the can aside and gripped his head between his hands but felt a drop of tear seep in between his eyelids anyway.

 _Nii-san. Forgive me._

* * *

"Already?"

Ikumi nodded, her hands clasped behind her back.

The sickly sweet smile plastered on her face made Hinata suspicious of her child's sudden uncharacteristic behavior. She surprised Hinata by finishing her dinner as quickly as she could and running into her room only to come out a second later in her pyjamas. If Hinata knew anything about her daughter, it was that she _hated_ sleep. Ikumi, though not as lively as the other children, loved to be _awake_. It was horrible, but Hinata had once felt grateful Ikumi at least had that similarity with the other children; it was a desperate grasp of wanting Ikumi to live a normal life after their circumstance.

"All right, then. Did you brush your teeth?"

Ikumi nodded.

"Did you clean up your things?"

Ikumi nodded.

Hinata blinked owlishly at her daughter. "Okay then. You may go to bed. Do you need me to tuck you in?" this time, Ikumi violently shook her head, bringing Hinata to another state of shock. It took a village to raise a child, in this case, Hinata, and in this case, to put her child to sleep. Ikumi could never sleep in the dark, most especially alone. Usually, Hinata kept her door slightly ajar to let light from the kitchen crawl into the room. It also allowed for her to hear Ikumi if she were having any nightmarish episodes.

But maybe, this was Ikumi's way of shedding her cocoon. It scared her, but Hinata did not want to be the one hindering her daughter from moving on, so she complied.

"Okay. Good night." The bluette leaned down and pressed a wet kiss on her daughter's forehead making Ikumi cringe away from her mother. The cute scrunch of her nose made the woman giggle in delight. Ikumi shook her head, unamused, as if reprimanding her mother and ran back into her room. Hinata let her smile slide off her face as soon as she heard Ikumi's door close. They stopped for a hot coco on the way home and the mention of the doll slipped their minds. If Ikumi had been disappointed, she did not show it and it was killing Hinata more.

Maybe she wanted to get to bed early to escape confronting her.

Hinata placed the plates and the chopsticks on the drying board and dried her hands using a fluffy, lavender towel ensconced in the pocket of her apron. The dim light bulb providing a weak glow for the kitchenette; the stagnant atmosphere gave way for temporary idleness as the single mother flumped down on a chair, waiting for her the kettle to start simmering. All the while, she arched her back and stretched her arms, moaning in pleasure at the crackling joints. She slumped forward and rested a chin on an open palm.

 _I can't believe it's only been a day. It feels like a whole week._

She remembered the crumpled paycheque in her pocket and fished it out. Ironing it out with a splay of her nimble fingers, she let the printed numbers and scratched signature swim before her eyes and the sudden fatigue from earlier threatened to smother her once again. The whistling of the kettle wrenched her from another impending attack; getting up, she fetched a ceramic cup from the bottom drawer, placed the tea bag inside the cup's mouth, and poured the scalding water. A zephyr of jasmine and sleepiness filled the air, lulling Hinata for a deep, long sleep which cannot be granted.

She checked the Pikachu clock once again and decided to read a novel she had been meaning to start but lacked the time to do so. Now that Ikumi gave her a spare moment, she concluded it was best to do so now.

Walking out of the kitchenette, she ambled towards the mini living room just lying outside of the kitchen. They had no television but a ratty couch, a chabudai situated on the center, and a three tiered bookshelf, teaming with soiled books Hinata had managed to collect from sales and second-hand book stores.

Personally, she enjoyed cook books and thrillers.

Light fingers caressed each worn spine as if they were spun from gold. A finger halted on the title _Nobody is Ever Missing_. Hinata had discovered it in a rummage sale just outside of the city. It had been buried amongst used converse and deprecated kitchen appliances. It was a time when she had judged a book by its cover, after all, it was what drew her to the novel. On the cover were three separate panels in subdued pastel colors of pink and blue and on each panel, in chronological order, a woman was slowly drowning. She had grabbed it and found out the author: Catherine Lacey. The vendor, a man of late fifties with dim gray-blue eyes, practically gave it away, said it belonged to his late wife.

Hinata took it under her wing and forgot about it until now. She'd been meaning to read another book by Gillian Flynn but decided Amy Dunn could wait. Before heading off to her room, Hinata went towards Ikumi's room to check on her. Opening the door, anxiously, she noticed the light off and the bed very much empty. The poor mother dropped the book with a heavy thud, its spine clacking on the floor and switched the light on, still finding no sign of her daughter in any corner of the room. Finally her eyes flitted to the bathroom and found light seeping from the threshold of the closed door.

Hinata slowly walked up to the door, afraid of what she might find, and opened it, her heart thundering against her ribcage.

What she found surprised her. There was little Ikumi, asleep in the bathtub, snuggling against the cold porcelain with only her mother's hand-made quilt to keep her warm. Her light snores amused Hinata and she sighed in relief, exhaling a metric ton of oxygen she had not realized she had been holding captive. A watery smile found its way on her lips and she sniffled, grateful for her daughter's safety and peacefulness. Hinata closed the last spaces between her and her daughter and knelt by the tub, stroking her the hair of her reason for living.

Her eyes widened upon seeing a thick book halfway closed on her lap, with Ikumi's hand in between the pages to keep it from completely closing. Hinata raised both eyebrows and gingerly pluck the book from Ikumi's grasp, making her stir in her sleep but nonetheless still asleep. Hinata smiled softly and opened the book and realized that it was not much of a challenging read compared to her level, but in Ikumi's?

 _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_

Hinata memorized the page Ikumi'd stopped on and shut the book, but not before a slip of paper fluttered from the back cover of the book and landed serenely on the tiled floor. Hinata picked it up and found silent tears stream down her russet cheeks.

 _A brilliant mind paves way for brilliant actions and brilliant actions makes way for brilliant characters –S.U._

* * *

 **NOTE: Don't forget to review, loves, so i may know what you think of it :D until next time!**


End file.
